A Nameless Love-story
by TheMortalCup
Summary: In a time where modesty and virtue is everything, when the beautiful, sweet, bubbly but poor Clary is forced into marriage by the filthy rich businessman Jace Herondale, so that he can protect his sister's relationship, will he realize his true feelings for this innocent girl? Will all the misunderstandings in their pasts finally be solved? Will this love be named? Major Clace!
1. Introduction

**Hi Guys! So this is my new story... I have a lot of it pre-typed so there will not be delays in posting. **

**Summary: **In a time where modesty and virtue is everything, when the beautiful, sweet, bubbly but poor Clary is forced into marriage by the filthy rich businessman Jace Herondale, so that he can protect his sister's relationship, will he realize his true feelings for this innocent girl? Will all the misunderstandings finally be solved? Will this love be named? Major Clace! Based on a tv serial but I made a lot of changes.

Maia and Jordan, their cousins will also fall in love and marry each other so they live in a house full of people.

**This is major fluffy Clace, and so that people do not get confused, I am going to introduce the characters.**

**Clary's Family:**

**Valentine: **Clary's Father who owns a small shop and is not healthy physically. Or financially...

**Jocelyn: **Clary's Mother who is a house-wife and is not very happy with letting her daughters go outside and work.

**(There will be a twist regarding the real parentage of Clary only)**

**Maia:** Clary's older sister and her only sibling who loves and understands her more than anyone in the world. She is sweet and shy and stays at home to help her mother.

**Charlotte: **This is not a cross-over but I had to use the name and personality. The bubbly paternal aunt of Clary and Maia who occasionally takes them to live with her to the 'city.'

**Clary: **The hyper, over-excited girl who loves anything with caffeine in it, she is not at all affected by her financial problems. But she _is _searching for a job. (You will discover more about her in the story)

**Jace's Family: **

**Isabelle: **Called Izzy only by her family members and 'my love' by her husband. Jace's only sister and sibling except for Alec. She used to be one peppy girl but after an accident, she is now really reserved and loves and cares deeply only for two people. Jace, her brother and Sebastian, her husband.

**Jordan: **Jace's cousin, who lives with him. Jordan also works in the same business as Jace and holds a special place in his heart.

**Kyle and Imogen: **Jordan's parents, Jace's aunt and uncle who also lives with him in his mansion.

**Celine and Luke Garroway: **Jace and Isabelle's parents. They are dead and are only mentioned because of a twist when everybody figures out how and why they died.

**Amatis: **Jace's paternal grand-mother who does not live in their mansion but somewhere unknown. Her temper is always flaring, and she makes and entrance later on in the story.

**Maryse: **Jace's maternal grand-mother who lives with him as the head of the house as Jace's parents are dead.

**Alec: **Jace's brother, who rarely contacts his family. He lives with his boyfriend Magnus travelling around the world all because of the tragedy that took place a long time ago.

**Simon: **Jace's family friend who lives in a foreign country and makes an entrance later in the family.

**Sebastian: **Isabelle's husband, who apparently loves her more than anything. (There is a twist later about his affair with another very important character)

**Aline: **Jace's girlfriend who works in the same office as him. She is not really that smart.

**Kaelie and Camille: **Aline's two undersecretaries who do everything she tells them to do.

**Jace Herondale: **The cocky, stubborn, filthy rich but super hot, businessman who is the most eligible bachelor in the city. He has a bad past and trusts no one but his sister, and is rude to everyone else. He hates the word 'happy.' And does not believe that a girl can make him fall for her.

**Tell me what you think and please review to comment. Follow my story! **

**Lots of love**

**~Sunia XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**So sorry! I was gonna post it yesterday, but the internet won't work! So ready for the first chapter?! Okay! **

**Guys before you read-on please forgive me for switching the character personalities... HATERS GONNA HATE... *Nervous laughter* Please don't hate me! **

**Shout-outs to the new story followers! **

**beverlie4055**

**jaceherondaleandclaryfray**

**KyKat**

**herondalesh8ducks**

**MandMsworld**

**Brianna2224**

**MandyHerondale4**

**KeepMeSafeInside**

**NorCalGirl97**

**GrazyGirl**

**Virginia Herondale-Raffaeli**

**Blackbloodvamp**

**MarenGab**

**FangirlHypeXx**

**Clary's POV (It's gonna stay this way for some time)**

Oh my God! Oh my God! My sister's finally getting married! I'm so excited! Clothes, shoes, decorations! Usually I'm not a fan of shopping! I actually despise it, but this is a once in a lifetime event!

And also, in families of our kind, the ones who live in small houses in the suburbs and are not 'rich' at all, weddings are the time to forget all our problems and have fun together for once.

Of course, it's an arranged marriage; we're not allowed to marry a person who _we _like and is not chosen by our family. We are not even allowed to date. Not allowed to hold hands, kiss, or be intimate in any kind in public, or by ourselves. But you can do whatever you want, once you're married...

Normally people expect to fall in love and then get married, but in our culture, we get married first and then fall in love. _Hopefully. _

Unwanted relationships like boyfriend/girlfriend or just even being good friends with the opposite gender are really something rare over here where I live.

And a divorce is considered a huge disgrace, and so is something bad happening on the wedding day. But I secretly think that it's stupid! When a guy leaves a girl, everybody blames the girl and probably goes and sympathizes with the guy. What if he was the one unfair to you?! What if you didn't like them?! How do you spend a lifetime with a person you've never met before! I don't think compromise is the answer.

Putting that aside, the part that I love the most about weddings is the events! Believe it or not! We have long, long, wedding ceremonies. Where relatives come from all around the country! We sing songs and dance for a whole day! Then there is one day to finalize the dresses everybody is going to wear, and the ones the bride is going to take with her to her 'next home.'

One specific day to take the blessings of God, and then there is the 'wedding' day. With the vows and the rings, and then the final ceremony where the couple walks around a bowl of fire to seal the bond between them. Without these, the wedding is not considered complete.

"Clary!" Maia yells from our room. I sigh and walk up to see what she wants. I'm trying to be super-nice to her these days. As annoying she might be and as much as I like to tease her, she still is an amazing older sister. Always helps me out with all my problems and she always gets me out of trouble. Which is the thing that I attract the most.

I open the door and see her sprawled on the bed, with clothes strewn all over the place. Her scarves, hats, gloves, and dresses.

I remember when we went shopping, she saw a dress that went up to her mid-thigh and freaked out completely. We wear long, ankle-length dresses. Whenever she sees a commercial or an advertisement with girls wearing short dresses, she turns off the TV.

I hate them too, but just watching her freak out, is hilarious. Her face goes pale in a second.

"I can't find the dress!" She yells again, pulling me out of my rant.

"Which one?" I ask her, pointing to the million dresses she is holding.

"The white one! The one I'm wearing tonight!"

Oh! That one! We usually hold our final wedding day ceremony at night... That's funny too, because if a girl spends a night outside her house, hell breaks loose in the family.

I tale the dresses from her hands and say, "We'll find it later! You tell me, did you talk to Jonathon?" Hoping she's talked to her soon-to-be husband. (Yes she's getting married to Jon right now)

I hear a loud thump from outside and we both get up to go and investigate it.

I run downstairs and see my mom, holding the phone to her ear, lying on the floor. Unconscious.

**Jace, will make an appearance in the next chapter with some Clace. I know this was boring but, I have to set the proper plot! And I'm trying my best to make it seem like olden ages! **

**Review! And give me advice, I'm a new writer**

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia & Joham(TheMortalCup) XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**So! I'm trying my best to update fast! God! **

**New Followers! Shout-outs! I lose some of your names! My e-mail is too crowded! Sorry! **

**RitzaHerondale**

**mortaldivergent789**

**eviefinnigan**

**Zammielover123**

**throcky8696**

**demi-shadow-tribute**

**younge0508**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Mom!" I yell. "Mom! Wake up! What happened?! Maia go get some water!"

I shook my mom, clearly panicking from the situation. Maia brings in a glass of water and I spray some on her face and she wakes up with a start.

"Mom what happened?" I ask.

"I...It was the phone," she tries to explain but she is too shocked by something, there's worry etched all over her face. "Don't tell your sister, she'll be really worried."

Mom clearly didn't know that Maia was standing right behind her.

* * *

"Who was it?" I ask her, when Maia motions me to shut up and investigate.

"It was Jonathon's mother, she expects us to pay more money for the wedding expenses. I don't know what to do! We are completely bankrupt. I don't have a penny to spare! And she said that she's not gonna have the marriage if we don't pay!"

"_What?!_" I ask, shocked at Jonathon's mother's behaviour. She already knows about our financial problems! Then why would she say that?!

Mom just sits there with her head in her hands. "I'm going to talk to Jon!" I say, getting up.

"What? Are you out of your mind?! The ceremony is about to start in an hour. Everybody's dressed up! Including you! People are going to ask about you! It's already getting dark outside. We can't let you go."My mom states.

* * *

I run out of my house ignoring my mom and my sister's protests. I run through the streets avoiding the stares of that I'm getting from people around clearly confused by the way I'm dressed.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." I say to different people.

Finally when I reach the place, I'm surprised to see what happened there. There are a million lights all over the place, people storming in and out, shooting orders at each other, looking all professional.

For a second I think that I'm in the wrong place when someone says, "There is she is!" I turn to look at who said it but somebody just grabs me and starts pulling at my braided hair.

"Why are you late? We're about to begin the show! All the models are already lined up!"

Models? Show? What is going on? Somebody removes a curtain and says, "We're going on the ramp in 3, 2, ..."

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"Hurry up! Will you?!" I say to my manager. "People are getting impatient!"

He just squeaks something about the showstopper being late and runs out of the way. That's right! Everybody knows what happens when Jonathon Christopher Herondale is mad!

I'm the most successful business man in the country! The most eligible bachelor! With one of the largest names in the fashion industry around the world!

My designing agency is known for its work everywhere. People are scared of me, one call and they can lose their job, or... their life.

* * *

The show finally begins and the models walk out, showing off the new 'red' collection. I was pretty unsure in the start when I stepped into this fashion business. But I had to work with whatever my brother had left me with.

Alec. I shake my head! _This_ _is not the time!_ I think to myself. Looking up at the models, a new girl comes in. Wearing pink. Why is she wearing pink?! And why is she so confused?!

She's going to ruin it! God! There are so many different delegates here! She's going to embarrass me! I motion for the next two models to come in and they force the red-head to walk with them. She moves forward slowly, I can see that the people are confused by what is happening.

I am so frustrated at this when she walks past me. Her foot slips and she falls right off the ramp into... my arms.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy! Lol! Review! **

**I'll try to update soon… **

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo Damn sorry! My mouse wouldn't work and it was sooooo hard to figure out the stupid mouse-keys-thingy... New followers:**

**JayJay Morgenstern**

**xoxomco**

**Soccergirl131521**

**Clace-Fourtris-Percabeth**

**OmegaBanda14**

**Calypso2500**

**lovelydreams98**

**colliebeth**

**Operative CG16**

**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica (I'm a huge fan of yours!)**

**TIDnerd**

**mandymonkey09**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

.Happened? All I know that I'm staring into bright golden orbs and am completely trapped. What have I done?!

There's so many people here! Why is there so much confusion everywhere? I can't think straight!

It's getting so late! Wait a minute! I've seen this guy on TV before, he the famous bachelor all the girls swoon over!

Oh God! I've heard he has a temper! But his eyes completely betray his rumored personality, they are so pretty and soft and he's still staring at me...

Suddenly, he breaks the eye contact and I fall down, realizing that _he _dropped me!

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yells at me. "You are paid enough to walk in a straight line!"

He gives a wrap up call and then calls two guys to lock me up?!

"You can't do that! I didn't do anything!" But nobody is ready to listen my protests.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

It takes me two hours to clean up the mess that 'Red' put me in! I explained the problem to everyone when the two security guards come up to me and say, "She won't say anything! She just denies it! Says something about saving her sister's wedding!"

I'm so done with this! I walk past them to the room where she is locked, I'll question her myself!

Somebody definitely paid her to ruin my show! And I'm gonna figure out who it was!

I open the door and she takes it as a sign that she is allowed to go home. She runs for the door and bumps into me. I grab her and say, "Not so fast! First you gotta give me some answers!"

"I already told you!" She begs, "I didn't know there was a show here! Nobody paid me to destroy it for you! I'm not even a model, It's me sister's wedding today! I was here to see my brother-in-law! Please, this is a huge misunderstanding! They're going to cancel the wedding if I'm not there, I'm already late!"

"Okay! You're not going to listen the easy way!" She flinches and moves back.

* * *

I don't care about her stupid sister's wedding! She ruined the show I'd been planning for 6 months! I take another step towards her and see the horrified expression on her face and I'm... struck. Struck by her beauty, she's so damn beautiful and that's probably an understatement.

She doesn't even know how she looks like in that light right there, and that's probably what makes her even more beautiful. She's wearing an ankle-length pale pink embroidered dress. The dress doesn't even look expensive, leaving branded alone.

But the way she looks in it, it's indescribable! I can't hurt her! What do I do?!

Jace Herondale does not feel pity for people! She ruined my show! But for some reason, I can't hurt her!

"I never want to see you again," I say to her and let her go hoping what I said came true.

Boy! Was I wrong!

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It's almost 4 in the morning when I reach home, and unlike I hoped, I am not greeted by the sounds of cheering and laughing but by sobs echoing through my house.

Charlotte runs up to me and starts yelling, "Where have you been?! Everybody went looking for you! What if something had happened to you?! Are you stupid?! Do you know what you've done?! They went back! Without your sister! Do you know how disgraceful that is?!"

I'm too shocked to apologize. Maia runs up to me and asks me if I'm okay?! What kind of person is she?! I just ruined her life and she asks me if I'm okay?!

At that point, the only thing I can do is to wish that I never see that man again in my life!

Boy! Was I wrong!

* * *

**There you go! Review! Guys please stop sending hate to me! I know what I'm doing! I've got enough people to appreciate my work and I love them! If you are one of the haters, get of my story! It will move on as I want it to! Just go away! It really hurts...**

**Bye**

**~Sunia and Joham**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! Thanks for all the support guys! Read on!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Over the past month, I can't stop thinking about that girl! She doesn't even let me sleep peacefully at night! I hate her!

I get off my bed and checked my voicemail, 7 messages. All from Izzy. I'm so dead.

I haven't even been taking my medicines lately. If she finds out, which she somehow always does, I'm gonna have to see her cry and lecture me for hours! The worst sight in the world!

Oh well! No time to worry about my diabetes right now, I'm gonna have to plan a trip home soon!

* * *

My whole family lives in a huge mansion on the other side of this huge city, it takes about 7 hours to drive there. In that mansion, I live with my maternal grandmother Maryse, My aunt and Uncle, Kyle and Imogen, their son, Jordan who is almost like a brother to me and shares my business.

My sister, Izzy also stays with us, as her husband, Sebastian is almost always gone on long business trips and Izzy can't very well stay alone by herself so she stays with us, and Seb joins us when he comes back from the trips.

I'm about to start packing when I hear the last message, "Pay a visit to the institute!"

No! Why?! Let me explain, the institute is the place where we all go to pray, there are a lot of them spread all over the country. It's where all the angels are believed to rest.

Raziel, Ithuriel and all those! My sister is _very _religious; she can do anything for these angels. And she does, whenever there is a celebration, which there seems to be are a lot, seeing that the country is based on this religion, Alicante, she goes all out!

I, on the other hand, am the polar opposite. I hate all of that! I don't believe in God or angels or anything of that sort! They give me a headache!

But not wanting to disappoint my sister, I get up to go visit the institute.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Over the past month, I've been extremely depressed! I don't come out of my room, I don't eat, sleep, talk, laugh, I don't live!

Serves me right! I ruined my own sister's life! Why doesn't she hate me like I hate myself?!

In fact, she's the only one nice to me in the house these days. Even now, she is bringing me food, she sets it down on the table and next to me and I blurt out, "Why don't you hate me?"

I expect a long answer, maybe even a scolding but all she replies is, "Because you are my sister."

"But I... I ruined everything for you! I took away your chance for a great happy life! A chance that you might never get back! Mai-"

"You listen to me, missy! Stop blaming yourself for what happened! I am actually _happy _for what happened! Think about it, how could I have spent my whole life with people who treat me as a way to make money?!

"I'm happy that their true face was shown and I am free! Don't worry! I'll find someone else! A better one! Now eat!"

* * *

I smile and at her logic and am happy that she's happy. My dad comes in and hugs both of us. "I'm so glad to see you two happy and I totally agree with what you said Maia, I'll find you someone myself!"

At that Maia gives a nervous laugh and says, "No thanks dad." And we all crack up again.

After I'm done cleaning up after lunch, I try to talk to mom and Charlotte, so I walk out of my room and make my way downstairs.

"Mom, Aunt Lottie?" I ask, but no one seems to be around. I look around the living room, but no one's there. I make my way to the kitchen and as soon as I get there, the two of them leave from the other door.

Oh! They're trying to ignore me, or probably avoid me. And it actually hurts, so I silently retreat to my room.

Maia comes in later on with a tiny sculpture of Raziel in her hands. She knows I love talking to him. I tell him everything! My problems, my successes, my failures, my progress and I believe that he has the power to do anything!

"I heard about what happened," Maia says, combing my long red hair. "Why don't you pay a visit to the institute? That always cheers you up!"

* * *

**There you go again! Will Jace and Clary see each other, in the institute?! And guys stop worrying, they will definitely be forced into marriage, but there is a lot of stuff that has to happen before that! **

**And someone actually told me that 'I didn't see any hate in the reviews you got'. Yes, because four different people have been PMing me and my inbox is filled with stupid messages! I'm just going to ignore them starting today... **

**Lots of Love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that my chapters are short but... I'm NEW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON HERE!**

* * *

**Jace'S POV**

I make my way through the institution doors, which are currently swarming with people who actually believe in this stuff and for a second time today, I feel like I'm betraying someone. Okay. I admit that I'm a hypocrite.

I take one of those locks and keys that you tie to a tree and make a wish, and then open it when the wish is fulfilled, and then I make my way to Ithuriel's tree.

I see a flash of red hair and my heart lurches. Was that _her?! _No! A girl, who messes up other people's hard work and gets for doing that stuff, cannot be religious. Aggh! Who am I kidding?!

* * *

I lock the lock around the tree and then close my eyes to 'pray'. _Please, I know this won't happen because I don't believe in you but make my sister happy and safe forever. _And then suddenly **_her_** face shows up in my mind. Her beautiful features and the smile.

No! Not her! Stupid Ithuriel! I just move back dropping my key in the way, on purpose. I don't believe in wishes coming true just because I 'preyed' for them to. I am Jonathon Christopher Herondale, I _make wishes come true. _

I'm almost there when a too familiar voice calls out from behind me. "You dropped your key."

And turn around in frustration to look at her.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

The guy turns around and I have the uh-oh moment. What is he doing here?! Aren't rude, mean men forbidden form holy places like these?

Still, I proceed to give him his key, and he just throws it away in anger and says, "I told you I never want to see you again! You followed me here too?! And as far as my key is concerned, I don't believe in Angels or their stupid wishes!" How dare he?!

"Excuse me! You idiot! That's it! First you ruin my sister's life and now you say all this stuff about my angels! Who do you think you are?!"

I'm about to lecture him again when he yells, "Shut up! SHUT UP! You are a stupid filthy rat who lives on the edges of _my _city, spreads like a disease and feeds on _my _left-overs! Listen! In this world, money is everything! If you have money, you have power. Now get out of my face!"

* * *

His words sting like hell but I cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd hurt me. So I blink my tears back and say, "Listen, mister. I might be poor financially and I might not be capable of doing much but Raziel will show you your place, just like he's done with people like you before."

* * *

**Jace's POV**

This girl seriously does not know who she's messing with! I'm gonna have to do something about it. I was clearly wrong when I thought she was innocent when I first met her. And to think I took pity on her, and chose not to hurt her!

She has to be fixed! I seriously think she is one of those women who throw themselves on rich guys and try to get some money!

I sit in my car and take out my phone. "Eric, you know the footage I told you that no one could see, yeah, the one where that girl fell off the ramp and I caught her? I want you to play that on TV, every few minutes on all popular new channels. Pay them however much they want, and just do what I said."

* * *

I want to humiliate that girl! I want to make her life miserable! Little red is going to get a surprise when she gets home to her sewer. Let's see how she's gonna prove her innocence in front of the whole world.

Wait till everybody hates her, she's gonna learn the simple lesson the hard way.

_Never. Mess. With. Jace. _

* * *

**There you go. REVIEW PLEASE! ADVICE! **

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, Slightly longer chapter... **

**New followers... Shout-outs**

**Juwarj**

**InfinityOfBooks**

**CristinaCSandu**

**Lanidays**

**djmia**

**Applefruit**

**Twyla5200**

**therealclary**

**mollie.a.****moulier**

**emeliebenediktsson**

**born-confused-fangirl**

**AznOreo30**

**booknerd1522**

**TheDivergentMortalInstrument**

**emeliebenediktsson**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I grab a cab after picking up the key that he dropped, not wanting to leave it there in case it upsets the angels and go home. As I walk through the narrow streets that the care can't go through, I notice people staring at me.

What is going on?! I go to my house and find it locked, so I assume that everyone must be in the square. I walk to the square where all the shops are, including my father's, and I see a huge crowd of people surrounding his shop.

I panic all of a sudden, dad was already not that healthy and if something happens to him, I'm gonna die for sure.

I walk a bit more into the massive crowd and am surprised to see that people actually give way for me. Strange.

And then my heart stops. Right there in the shop window, is the small television set that my dad keeps for the community to use and I can see _myself _in it. Normally this would've been exciting, but seeing the position that I'm in, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

I hear the reporter say, "This girl, whose name is not yet confirmed, not only threw herself on the owner of the JCH designs, as soon as she got the opportunity, but also ruined his amazing show, in which different designers and delegates from foreign countries were present.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen, our topic for tonight! What have the young girls of our poor sector come to these days?! Send us your answers on ..."

* * *

I can't handle this anymore, I think I'm gonna throw up, or faint. Or both.

Suddenly, I hear the sharp noise of a bike's engine when I see the four guys on them wandering around the square. "Hey! Red-head!" One of them yells, clearly referring to me as I'm the only redheaded person here.

"Yeah you!" He continues, "Can you _please _throw yourself on us instead of that blond guy? You did it for money right? I think I've got some change in my pocket..." And then they start laughing. These guys disgust me! All the people just back down, obviously scared of the guys' physical structure.

The tears start falling by themselves. I can't do this! What did I ever do to anyone?! That's when we hear the roar of another bike engine. No! Another guys comes in, gets off his bike and starts walking up to the guys.

And then he's beating them up with no difficulty at all. When he's done and all of them have run away, he walks up to my parents, bows to them and says, "Sorry you had to deal with that. But they are gone now, so no worries! I'm Seb by the way, I'm from the other side of the city, I was just passing by and when I heard all the commotion. Everybody okay?"

We all just nod weakly.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Driving home was not fun, especially when I had to pick up Aline on the way, but I _had _to take her with me, so that Maryse would stop bugging me about marriage!

When we finally reach home, Izzy and Jordan are already outside waiting for us. I wave to them and they smile.

"Finally," Izzy says. "I get to see your face."

"Oh c'mon!" I state. "You saw me a few months back. Where's Sebastian?"

"Still in Paris," she replies, sadly. I can't see her like this.

So in an attempt to cheer her up I say, "I brought Aline with me." And she automatically cheers up, she always wanted me to have a 'proper' relationship.

"Are you two finally getting married?" She asks hopefully and me and Aline both flinch.

"No Iz, she's moving in."

* * *

"Moving in?!" Maryse screams, appearing suddenly out of nowhere. "Are you both out of your mind? Do you have any idea what people are going to say about this? Staying with each other without a proper relationship?"

"Yeah, she's starting again," I say to Aline and Izzy, she tries to stop me but I just grab Aline and take her to her room. She giggles madly. Oh god! She's drunk again. I turn on the TV and see 'the' footage' on the news and for some reason it makes me feel sad. And the red-head is again the main thing on my mind.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

So it was decided, me, Maia, and Aunt Lottie were going to the other side of the city where Aunt Lottie used to live. After all this humiliation, we could not stay in a place where so many people knew us.

It was also decided that Seb, would accompany us as women in these times could not stay alone. He also needed a room to stay as he didn't really have family. My mom and Aunt Lottie automatically loved him so we couldn't argue.

He kept staring at me the whole time when we were discussing this plan. And even when he was extremely good-looking, I felt really uncomfortable and compared to this, the blond guy's stare made me feel almost comfortable.

Where did that come from?! But even as I tried to forget, the rude Golden boy was on my head for a long time.

* * *

**Can I please get reviews? Can you please do this for me? Thanks!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX**


	8. Chapter 7

** Wassup? New shout-outs...**

**HazelSky4833**

**tamani7** **theaconstance** **ile de beaute** **bookworm12365** **PalakC** **yocel** **emeliebenediktsson** **corianlovesfandoms**

* * *

**Clary's POV **

Moving to another place was not an easy job, especially if you've never been there before. This part of Alicante is extremely modern. I could see huge buildings, smooth roads, and well-dressed people going around the place.

I'd asked Seb if he knew any jobs around here, of course somebody had to work. And that somebody had to be me, seeing that Maia was too shy and Aunt Lottie was pretty old. I'd had good education but not that high-class.

I was not expecting a great job, but the one Seb told me about was pretty good, he said something about going to this office and showing them an appointment letter, and they'd send me to my office building.

* * *

So the next say, Seb dropped me off in front of a huge building, said his good luck and left. I hesitantly made my way into the building and almost suddenly regretted it.

Girls in tight, thigh-length dresses, and tight jeans, roamed around, laughing and flirting freely. I didn't know what to feel, embarrassed of today's culture or under-dressed in my baggy clothes.

I went to the front desk and gave the girl my appointment letter, she took one look at it and shook her head, "Sorry hun, this job was given just a few minutes ago."

I could not express my level of disappointment. I was about to leave the office when I heard the shouting.

"Listen! You can't just decide to dress up like that and be Jace's personal secretary! I told you that you are _not _allowed to wear those dresses!" A girl in heavily caked makeup and an extremely short dress said to a girl in equally caked up makeup and an equally short dress.

Honestly, I couldn't tell the difference _or _the problem. Why would she say that when she herself was dressed like that. And who was Jace?

"You can't fire me! Not without a replacement!" The other girl yelled in reply. Something told me she wasn't really smart either.

"Yes I can! And who said I don't have a replacement? Um.. a... There she is!" The first one said again, pointing behind me. I turned around to see who the unlucky person was and was left confused.

* * *

There is no one behind me, wait a minute. Is she pointing at me?!

"Yeah you!" She says, "Carrot. I'm gonna call you carrot. You need a job right? Well, now you have one! Take it or leave it. You have 1 minute to decide."

I didn't really have time to think about it, but I really needed money so I just nodded my head.

"Good!" She says, and turns to the girl she just fired. "There you go! She is Jace's new secretary, you are free to leave!"

The other girl went completely red in her face and then angrily stomped out of the office.

"Now Carrot, I'm Aline. Aline Penhallow, you will call me Miss Penhallow or Ma'am. I'm Jace's Girlfriend and the head of this branch of JCH, Jace is the owner of this company, he is upstairs in his office, sign whatever you have to and then report to him immediately."

Wasn't someone named Jonathon the head of this company? I don't have time for this! I signed the contract without reading it and slowly made my way upstairs.

It turns out; there was only one room on the second floor. I pushed open the door and...

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Aline just fired another secretary, probably because she thought the new one would lure me away. What she doesn't know and understand is that I'm not interest in anyone, including her.

I think she just appointed a new one, I guess that's the one trudging up the stairs right now, the new girl opens the door and comes in.

I stand up in shock, "You?! What are you doing here?!" We both say in unison.

"Excuse me!" I say, "I own this company! JCH is my name! It's common sense-"

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale," she says reading off the name plate on my table. "JCH, Jace. Oh God!"

"you can't be my secretary! I can't have you in my office, or _anywhere _near me!"

She looks really mad right now. "Hey! You listen to me! You can't fire me without a valid reason! Aline appointed me and I now work here!"

She is right but can't admit that to her. But then I think about it, what better way to make her miserable and make her regret this decision every moment of her day. And plus, everybody would know that Jace always wins.

* * *

"Okay," I say. "But let's make a deal, You can't resign before a month is complete starting now, and if you do, you pay this company 1 million dollars, and everybody knows that I won, which is most likely to happen. Deal?"

She thinks for a minute but her ego gets the best of her in the end and she says, "Deal."

She signs the new clause, I read her name off it. Clarissa Fray. I give her my signature smirk and simply stand up to welcome her, " Welcome to hell, _Clarissa."_

* * *

**_Bye bye people_****! **

**Lots of love, review**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX **


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

**Hi! Sorry for the extremely late update, I've been quite busy with Ramadan! But here you go!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I know that this is some kind of game but I'm not going to give up! I'll show him whose boss! Today I start my job, and I'm gonna make sure that Jace regrets messing with me in the first place.

Something strange happened yesterday though, when I came home and told everyone the supposedly 'good' news of my job, Seb asked me what office building I was assigned to and when I told him that I was to be Jace's new personal secretary, Seb just went pale.

I asked him what was wrong and he started panicking and saying that I wasn't supposed to _work _in that building, I was only supposed to give the appointment letter and get a job in one of the other branches.

He said that Jace had a very bad reputation, like I already didn't know that from 'coincidently' getting to meet him several times.

Well, I couldn't very well leave that job now. I had to do it. A million dollars! I'd never even seen that much money in my life.

Some part of me was extremely worried and kept saying, '_What if you lose the bet?' _or '_How are you even going to win?' _or '_What is Jace going to do to stop you from winning?'_

* * *

With all those disturbing thoughts in my mind, I started my first _official _day at JCH, surprisingly everything went smoothly in the beginning of the day which was strange because I was really expecting some weird surprise.

But how could I be so stupid for even a second to think that Jace felt bad for me because all the hell broke loose when _Elizabeth _walked in.

I'd seen her before, on TV of course. She was a famous Alicante model, she '_loved _beaches, pineapples, guys with blond hair and golden eyes *cough* Jace *cough* and most important of all her Russian fur coat.

I didn't know what was so special about it, it was just like any usual fur coat.

Jace came in next, followed by a crew with a cameraman, a professional photographer, a makeup artist and other wardrobe artists.

"Okay Everybody!" Jace said, making everybody go silent. "This is Elizabeth, our model for today."

Elizabeth something like Jacey poo, and I didn't know if to gag at her dazed expression or laugh at Jace's failed attempt to smile at her.

"We are going to do another shoot for our new calendar and we are going for a traditional approach, everything Alicante!" He further explained.

* * *

"So if the theme is Alicante, it means beaches, weddings, Institutes, Angels, festivals _for _the angels and so on. Aline please show Liz to her dressing room and ask her if she needs anything."

"Jacey!" _Liz _said in an extremely high-pitched voice. "What are we going to do with my coat? I can't keep it with me, what if it gets stained, I can't see my baby dirty."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Jace said suddenly. "I've got just the right person to take for that! Clary! Come here!"

Now what was up with that?

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Ah! The happiness I get from making this particular red-head suffer. "Clary here," I say to Liz, pretending to _introduce _her to the 'problem' "is a very special person, and a very responsible one too, I'm sure she'll take care of your coat."

"Well she better do it because it costs more than 50, 000 dollars, it's made of original Barguzin Russian Sable's fur," Liz says, and I just have to smirk at the 0-0 expression on Clary's face.

I hand the coat to Clary, wink at her and then turn around to follow Liz, at the last moment I turn around and say to a half-sitting-half-standing Clary, "And you're not allowed to sit _dear, _just in case it gets _stained._"

* * *

The shoot goes well but Liz keeps looking at me and not the camera, she has some serious problems, we're six hours into the shoot and there's till one dress to go. I call a break and when I return I'm not happy to see what I see.

Liz is lying on the floor, bawling like a little kid, and Clary is standing next to her, "What the hell is happening here?!" I yell.

"Oh Jacey!" Liz starts, jumping to her feet and fixing herself as soon as she realizes that I'm here. "You said that this girl will take care of my baby. Look what she did!"

She snatches the brown bundle from Clary and opens it up and even I have to be surprised, there's a huge hole right in the middle and I _know _that this thing is expensive!

* * *

"I...I didn't do it! Kaelie's shirt got stuck in one of the drawers and I went to help her, and when I came back this was what had happened to her coat!"

Oh God! I turn to look at Aline and find her laughing silently with her minions. Not again! One of her jealousy acts!

"Look Liz," I say, trying to sound as sweet as possible, "It's the last dress, we're almost done! Please let's go!"

"NO!" she yells, and then demands for _scissors. _When her PA brings them to her, to everyone's horror, she cuts the coat in the half and discards the part with the hole, making the once long coat into nothing but a weirdly shaped piece of fur, and then she storms out of the building, leaving us all in shock.

* * *

When realization hits us, the photographer says, "Look Jace, I only have half an hour, I have to leave, and you need one more dress so please hurry up!"

I have no idea as to what to do, when the light bulb goes off. Clary!

"Hey you!" I say to her, knowing that this was not her fault, but I have to win the bet. "_You _ruined it for us! Again! Now you have to fix it! Go wear that dress and get ready for the shoot."

* * *

**So this was only part 1 of this chapter... There's some Clace in the next one. And guys I promise that these two will be getting married, it's going to be a long story. **

**Also, some of you have been asking me about what time this story is based in, the answer is I HAVE NO IDEA! I just made it up, I don't even know if this time actually exists! It's based off of a TV show and I don't even remember the name because it was pretty hard, so sorry!**

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX **


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

**Hi guys! Here you go, you have Clace in this chapter! All thanks to Joham...**

**p.s. Somebody asked me if I'm a Muslim, yeah, I'm a Muslim... I don't know how that's relevant but still...**

* * *

**shout-outs to new followers: **

**Sherri96**

**addyoung16**

**Cecyl 2014**

**kUkANAbAYbEE**

**emeliebenediktsson**

**Lomelo381**

**Dru-girl**

**puppy54321**

**MortalDivergence4**

**Kcross**

**gurpzzz**

**chrissym453**

**theYunaLee**

**Booksaremyhaven20**

**Rairaisunshine**

**dont-hate-clace**

**clacewessaandallthoseships**

**liz-fizzz**

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

I stand there for a second with my lips parted, about to protest. But I couldn't let him get the better of me on the first day of work. I silently slide into the fitting room with the thought of Liz's psychotic tantrum still in the back of my mind. I clear my head and look around. The size of the dressing room is almost the size of my own room! My eyes find their way to a clothes rack full of beautiful dresses coloured pastel blue, light brown, and creamy beige.

But I find my admiration of these dresses cut short by the length of these dresses. (No pun intended.) If my sister were here, she would freak! It was so sad how any potential beauty of these dresses was ruined by the unneeded exposure that they gave. The plunging necklines on some of the dresses were revolting. _How could Elizabeth wear any of these? _I picked my way through about 20 dresses, trying to find one I could wear, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hurry up! The photographer and I are getting impatient." Jace's annoying voice rang in my ears.

* * *

I looked at the rack again, frustrated. No one on earth could make me wear any of these. I sift through some dresses strewn on a small nearby couch in hopes of finding something a little more modest. I'm going to have to settle for _something_!

I pick up a white, knee-length dress and examine it. I hold it carefully, knowing that it was expensive, and if anything happened Jace wouldn't let me hear the end of it. It looks so… so angelic. There was silver embroidery, lacing near the moderate neckline, and elegant patterns imprinted on parts of the fabric. I snap out of my reverie when I see the label JHC and realize that Jace would be angry if I didn't hurry up.

Taking my clothes off felt odd. I haven't really changed in any place other than my room, and it was unnerving to know that I was changing in Jace's dressing room. I unzip the back of the dress and quickly put it on, hoping it fits. I step in front of a floor length mirror and take in the dress. It's stunning.

Then I look down to my skinny, half-bare thighs and try to pull the dress down a bit. I've never felt more naked in my life. I sigh and reach behind me to zip it up, but I can't reach to pull the zip further than halfway.

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

Why was she taking so long? All the models that I've ever worked with changed within minutes. Instead of knocking on the door, I open it and walk straight in.

"Clary! You're taking forever to wear-" I stop mid sentence when she turns around. The dress gave Clary a complete transformation.

* * *

She looks… She's so… perfect. She was born to be a model. Elizabeth and Carmen needed loads of makeup to make themselves look pretty for last month's shoot, but Clary is naturally so beautiful. She looked so angelic that if she sprouted wings in front of me I wouldn't be surprised. I unconsciously take a small step towards her.

But she snaps me out of it when I hear her mumble, "Short tempered pig."

I stand up straight, genuinely annoyed at her behavior. "Hmph! Don't be rude. You can't talk to me like that, _you_ are _my_ secretary." I point to a dress beside her and say,"Now tell me, why didn't you choose that Chamoisee coloured dress that we laid out for you?" She knew that the dress was beautiful, but I couldn't let her know that I was satisfied with her pick.

"No, Jace. That dress looks even better on her than it did on Elizabeth!"

I give the photographer a menacing look and turn to Clary. "Alright, now hurry up! Time is money." The photographer leaves and I follow behind him, but before I close the door I hear Clary.

* * *

"Wait, Jace. I need a little help."

I give her an obviously annoyed look and groan. "What?"

She grits her teeth and says, "_I need you to help me zip up the back._" Clearly I'm not the only one who's annoyed over here.

* * *

**Clary's POV: **

I am embarrassed to be showing this much skin in front of a boy, but I pushed all thoughts of shame from my head to try and speed up the process of the photoshoot. I turn around so that my back is facing him.

"Clary, are you capable of doing _anything_?" He didn't sound like he meant it, but it was still an obnoxious thing to say.

"Oh just be quiet and zip up the back!" Jace was really getting on my nerve. He was rude and cocky, not knowing that _he_ made mistakes as well. I felt his warm hands brush my bare skin as he started zipping and flinched.

He laughed and asked, "Hasn't a boy ever touched you?"

"No. At least not on my bare skin." I make my voice as flat as possible so that he can take me seriously. He continues zipping slowly, making sure that no fabric is caught in the zip. I feel his warm breath on my neck and I squeeze my hands into fists. This felt so wrong, but there was something else inside that made me think otherwise.

* * *

He gripped my shoulders gently and spun me around. It felt even more odd to have him eyeing me up and down. For a moment, our gaze locked.

But any hope for a better Jace was demolished when the same old conceited personality shone through. He sighed and said, "I wish Liz didn't run away. But we'll have to settle for you." I made a face at him and walked behind him through the door.

* * *

**So? Review! And this was Joham's first chapter, so you gotta tell her how she did...**

**Joham is a real besty of mine, and if somebody tried to hurt her (through words) let's just say something might _accidentally _happen to that person... just saying...**

**But if you try hurting her physically, I'm just gonna run...**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the update... It was my turn for this chapter and I was really... busy... I'm Sunia by the way...**

**And plus, I'm thinking of putting a writer's block because you guys really don't review...**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

The shoot goes on, Clary is instructed to strike various poses but she just stands there, still shocked from my earlier behaviour, I guess.

I don't know what came over me, she was just so... so... close and so real, I lived in a world of dreams and it felt like she was the first real thing in such a long time.

I just wanted to touch her, nothing else, just wanted to hold her and just wake up like that, out of the dream, with her still in my arms.

Throughout the whole process of the shoot, I involuntarily stared at her, trying hard to make it seem like a glare, against my wish.

* * *

I failed terribly, nut I COULDN'T HELP IT!

My plans for making her resign as soon as possible, seemed impossible for now, so giving myself a few hours of freedom, I continued to stare at the beauty in front of me.

I stared at her, but still trapped inside the unbreakable walls I'd created so long ago, out of a strong desperation for isolation, pure hatred for the world, and nothing... but nothingness.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I wanted to get lost, I wanted to go into hiding and never come back again. And if that seemed too hard, I just wanted to fall asleep and dream.

But strangely, I did not want to do it alone, I wanted _him _to be there with me. I just wanted to forget all the pain and humiliation that he had caused me not so long ago.

But it wasn't possible. Still I continued to steal glances at him throughout the continuous series of spotlights and flashes imposed on me, only to find him, staring back at me.

* * *

He was staring at me with such a burning ferocity, I felt as if he could know me better that myself, as if he could see, and manipulate my past, present, and future.

With a jolt, I'd realized that I could not get any closer to him. This was not a fairy tale! This was the real world, with absolutely zero probability for a miracle. **_(This means that you have to get you lazy butt up and go and read my other stories, one of them being 'probability of miracles')_**

* * *

Going home and being hugged by Maia and Aunt Lottie, being congratulated by them on my first official day of a job, seemed all like a blur, all I could grasp my mind on was the 'softer' side of him, that I'd encountered.

Finally being able to push him away came as a huge relief to me. He hated me, and I was also supposed to hate him. Period.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I am ready. I am completely and utterly ready to make her life a living hell, starting today. The scoreboard currently looked something like

Jace- 0 Clary- 1

And I did not like it that way.

She came in again, looking all bubbly and happy, celebrating her hopefully short-lived victory over me. She said something about it being her sister's birthday and her wanting to go home early.

Bingo! Well, looks like your sister's just going to have to celebrate her birthday by herself.

She bounced up the stairs and through my rooms door, "Yes _sir_?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice.

* * *

But god, that smile on her face... SNAP OUT OF IT!

"What's my name?" I ask her.

"Sorry?" she asks, making me realize how stupid that question was, nut I continued to ask.

"What. Is. My. Name?"

"You forgot your _name_?"

What am I going to do with this girl?!

"Just answer the question! Damn it!"

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale." she murmurs.

"Correct." I pick up the paper on my desk. "This is an invitation letter for a ceremony, my name was printed wrong. It says, Garroway, instead of Herondale, you have to fix that, use white-out or whatever."

Thank goodness she doesn't realize the tightness in voice when I say Garroway. Her eyes widen happily, "That's it?" She asks, and then clamps her mouth shut.

* * *

"Yes," I say, smirking. "And when, you're done," I pick up the heavy pile of about 4000 thousand papers and give it to her. "These too, need to be fixed."

Her mouth forms an 'o' and my smirk widens. She picks up the pile, with great effort, almost falling down twice because of her small figure and drags it out of the room.

I could've easily ordered the printing of another 4000 thousand copies with the correct name, with the snap of my fingers. But where was the fun in that? Thinking about it, "Jordan," I say into the intercom, "We need all the invitations printed before the day ends, and with the correct name."

Just imaging her expression when she finds out about her hard work, this day just got a whole lot better.

Happy birthday dear sister!

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update... It's still me (Sunia)... I can't update fast because I have to fix so many plot holes! And believe it or not I actually own a life... Seriously! **

**Shout-outs to new followers:**

**pianoheart**

**LadyCorven**

**shanykadanielle**

**RoBiNiSmYbOo**

**Serpents cross**

**Speshbubbles**

**vampireorange**

**Joeyyng**

**emeliebenediktsson**

**Nov24**

**LittleMissSparkie2012**

**kirstchinchilla**

**yellowtulips**

**PJOISMAHLIFE**

**Charleneannabethprior**

**ishipwessa**

**Ayunat**

**Rapunzell**

**sendingheaven**

**sarahsk123**

**danika13**

**And p.s. This is a slightly longer chapter and it has CLACE in it! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

My hands feel numb. Actually, I can't feel them at all. I have no idea what is going on, I came in at 8 in the morning and it's now 4! I still have 5 hours of this job to go! And I'm not even halfway through the giant pile.

Jace comes in the room and casually leans against my desk. What's up with that?

"Damn it! Can't you hurry up?" He asks.

That idiot! I hope he goes to hell and rots! Ruining my life like this! What good is he going to get from it? I've also noticed something else about him.

He says 'damn it' a lot.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I have to admit, Clary works _fast! _It's only 8 by the time she's done with the pile _and _all the tasks that Aline gave her.

Oh sh-... Oh shoot! If she's done, that means she gets to go home! What do I do now?!

"Jace," Jordan says, coming in.

"Yeah?" I ask him, absentmindedly.

"The delegates from New York want to come in today to finalize the deal. The leave tomorrow so the only time we have is today."

"Really?!" I ask him and he raises his eyebrows at my unwanted enthusiasm.

"Yeah... If it's okay with you, should I call them in?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Go ahead!"

"Okay..."

"And if you don't mind, send Clary in here. Will you?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

This is great! Aline comes in as soon as Jordan leaves, and places herself in my lap, making me extremely uncomfortable, she tries to loosen my tie, but I push her away. "No! Don't. I have a meeting with the NY people."

She sighs and then says, "But Jacey! I have to go home, I can't stay!"

"Good," I say, and then quickly add, " I mean, that's okay, you should go home and rest."

"Awww! You care so much for me!"

No, I just want to get rid of you, but I can't because I need you to distract Izzy and you make Clary jealous. Wait. WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

Clary knocks on the door, and Aline jumps out of my lap and runs out.

"So...?" The redhead asks, still looking at Aline's running figure. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes actually," I say slowly, "After..." I love this job!

"After?! There's still and after?! My work hours are over and you said that I could go!"

"I never really said that, did I? And I'm allowed to make you work a few more hours, if I pay you, it's in the contract."

Actually, there's no such thing in the contract and, I just hope that she doesn't check it.

She glares at me and asks, "_What do I have to do?!" _

"Great! Go downstairs and check in, probably the janitor's closet or something, get the safety vest, you'll be helping the delegates park their cars."

She looks at me for a second before bursting out. "Are you out of your mind?! Have you seen the weather?! It's pouring rain!"

"I'm not sure you are allowed to talk to me like that."

She slams the door shut and runs downstairs. What the hell?! I didn't know it was raining! God! I don't think that Clary, dark, rain, and moving cars go so well together.

* * *

I rush downstairs and see some of the people come in, Jordan leading them, all of them are carrying dripping umbrellas.

"I'll be back in a minute; you call your dad and tell him to come in." I tell Jordan.

I run outside and am drenched in no time. Clary is barely visible to me, and I don't think that she can see the speeding car that's coming her way because she's not moving.

I run towards her slipping and sliding and barely make it there before the car crushes her. I wrap myself around her and swing her in the opposite direction, the car slides past us and the driver doesn't even notice!

I look down to see the girl enveloped in my arms. She's clutching my shirt and clinging to me. What if something had happened to her?! Just the thought of it makes me hold her even tighter against me. I don't think any one of us wants to let go.

It's really cold and she's shivering, I walk her to the shed and make her sit down, hoping that the rain-free zone and the feat from my body will keep her warm. I can't very well just walk into the office with her and myself looking like this.

* * *

When the shock recedes, Clary turns her head upwards and looks at me with those brilliant emerald orbs, and then... she starts sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her close and bury my face in her sweet-scented hair.

"Clary!" I say, my voice muffled by her hair. "I told you to help _park _the cars, not come under one!"

She continues to cry and then buries her face in my chest. We stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort. Her pressed up against me and me holding her firmly.

It takes some time before we realize the position that we're in, plus the fact that I can hear Jordan coming this way, yelling my name, we both jump apart and... suddenly, I feel emptier that ever before.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I don't want to leave the safety of his arms, because I know that tomorrow he's going to be back to his 'normal' self. I know that he hides something and pushes away everyone who can see that something is wrong. I guess he fears feelings.

As soon as we both break apart, I feel... hollow.

Jordan comes in and starts talking to Jace.

"Everything okay?" He asks. "What are you doing here of all places? You said it's only going to take you a few minutes, it's been an hour! We're ready to sign and why are you _wet?!" _

He then notices me and says, "Clary?! What are you doing here?!"

"Jordan," Jace interrupts. "I'll explain later, now I'll go and sign, you take these keys and drop Clary home, then just go home yourself."

"Okay, Clary com-"

"Clary, I have to talk to you for a second, Jordan you go ahead."

* * *

Jace turns to me when Jordan exits, he takes off his coat mumbles something like 'didn't think of it before' and puts it on my shoulders.

I am so close to him, I can see a chipped incisor of his. I'm sure he can hear my loud and fast heartbeat.

"I am issuing you a leave for 2 days," he says. "I would appreciate if you don't mention this incident to anyone."

He then reaches out his arm and wraps it around me, I move back in shock but he pulls me even closer so that I'm now flushed against him. His cheek rests against mine, he inhales a long breath, rubs his cheek with mine and then pulls back.

"I needed these." He says, explaining his action and pointing towards the tablets in his hands, which I guess he took out of his coat pocket. I can clearly hear the uneven tone of his voice. Is Jace scared of me?!

"It's 11 right now, you can still enjoy your sister's birthday."

"How did you-"

"Just go, Clarissa."

I leave the shed, but my heart remains behind. Jace slides down the wall and sits down with his eyes closed.

* * *

Jordan drives in silence, but I need a distraction and being the talkative person I am, I ask him, "How are you and Jace so close?"

He smiles and replies. "Jace is... my brother."

"What?!"

"Relax, not biological brother. He is my cousin, my mom's brother's son. We live in the same house, work in the same business. In fact I co-own the JCH."

"How come you're so... nice and he's... _not?_"

He laughs and then says, "He has his reasons, I have mine."

And then we are home, Maia is already at the door, probably waiting for me. I smile and wave at her. When Jordan turns to look at her, his eyes widen dramatically.

"You know her?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say, _and apparently you do to. _"She's my sister."

* * *

"What?!" He yells and Maia looks up at him, and then _her _eyes widen dramatically. _And she knows you too! _ What is going on here?!

Jordan and Maia continue to stare at each other, then Jordan smiles at her, Maia turns completely red and runs inside, Jordan continues to look at the door she disappeared through with an extremely dreamy expression on his face.

I quickly get out of the car, and watch as Jordan drives away.

Oh no! The incidents of today fly away to the unknown and there's only one though in my head.

Jordan Kyle, co-owner of JCH, cousin _to _JCH, judging from his earlier facial expressions, is in love with my sister.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Now you didn't expect that did you?! And sorry for the clace guys! I can't really write romantic stuff easily! **

**BYE**

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX**

**AND RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW**

**OR SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP... Just saying...**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeeeeeeey! So this is Joham's chapter. And probably her last one... So... appreciate it! **

**New followers:**

**Nerdbookworm**

**livetoread78**

**eliclarejaceclary**

**jojia2000**

**jenna08**

**lemonofweirdness**

**Boarding School Princess**

**Kittycatt78**

**emeliebenediktsson**

**nicci2014**

**cookiiee-doughxx**

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

The leave for two days was refreshing, and as it turned out, I actually _really _needed to get away from all that confusion. But now I was scared to go back. I was scared to see Jace, because he was _not _Jace. And the thing that hurt the most was knowing that I couldn't do anything to fix him.

Right now, I am standing at the verge of falling for him, but I am too scared. I'm only going to end up worse than him.

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

I look at the clock, waiting for Clary. Her fifth day of work and she already had a tardy on her attendance record. Just then I see Clary running towards my office, and bumping into a couple of people on the way. I put my head down to conceal my laughter. The pills I take help fill the void in me from a couple of nights ago, but I still feel empty without Clary.

Clary enters and smiles brilliantly. She looks in my eyes for any sort of joy as well, but my eyes are black pits. Her smile fades and she starts rambling about how she was sorry for being late. "I thought it was Saturday! I'm sorry." I quietly put my hand up and tell her to sit down.

* * *

"Clary I need you to run an errand for me." She was looked at me with wondering eyes. "About twenty minutes from here, there is a construction site. The workers are demolishing an old building so that they can build a JCH branch there. I need you to fill out a progress report on the development of the project."

It took Clary a few seconds to realize what I said. The she looks up at me with a distant look of worry. "Jace…" She looked at me pleadingly. I wanted to win the bet, but not for the money. If I couldn't have her, I never wanted to see her again. It only breaks my heart every time I see her.

I turn away from her, I couldn't stand those eyes. "Jordan will be here shortly to take you to the site, and that's final." I wait for a moment, but turn back around when I see her shocked in her seat. "And from now on, you will address me as sir." Then I repeat the line that I used to love, the line that I teased her with in the beginning of the week. But this time it held a sadness that I could not shake. "You are my secretary, and I am your boss. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

**Clary's POV:**

I sit in the car quietly for once, thinking of Jace. Why was he so cold? We were holding each other a couple of nights ago, and now he can't even stand looking at me? I look at Jordan, trying to clear my head. "Jordan, I have a question, but I'm scared that it would be invading your privacy."

Jordan laughs and replies, "Don't worry. Ask away!"

"Do you like Maia?"

Jordan's smile vanishes for a moment and he hesitates. There is a red light, which gives him time to survey my face. Then he smiles.

"I would say…" The light turns green, but he is still looking at me. "Yes." He gives me a quick wink and a smile.

* * *

I look out the window, away from Jordan, and smile myself. Maia didn't tell me about Jordan. We take a left and I see the construction site. When Jordan pulls over, I get out and thank him. He asks me when I'd be done, but I tell him that I would take the bus.

I look at the site and start walking towards it. There are a couple of machines, but they lie dormant. If I squint, I can make out a sign on the doors of the machines that say, "OUT FOR LUNCH." I reach the building and get to work, circling around the back.

Then I climb the stairs to get to the second floor. There's no doubt that this was dangerous, but I needed to answer specifics to please Jace.

The floorboards are creaky, and I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I walk into the only room with four walls and a door still intact, but I notice there is no celing. I survey the room and walk out. I check through the sheets on the clipboard to see how many more I had to fill out, and realize that there is one missing. I walk back to the room and find it on the ground.

But when I start walking towards the door, a gust of wind shuts it. I try opening it, but the doorknob won't budge. I start yelling for help and kicking the door, but I know that the attempt is futile.

* * *

**Jace's POV:**

It has been hours since I sent Clary off for work, she should have been back by now. Maybe she went home right after she was done. After rummaging around my desk, I find Clary's application form. I dial her home number and her sister picks up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jace, Clary's boss. I was wondering if Clary went directly home from work."

"We were wondering where she was too. I'm very worried, it's getting late and there is a storm approaching our town." My lips part and I nearly drop the phone. "But Jace, if Clary isn't with you and she isn't at home, where is she?" Silence fills the conversation, then she repeats my name over and over, waiting for an answer. I hang up the phone.

* * *

I slide on my raincoat, grab my keys and sprint out of my office.

I'm driving faster than ever, but the storm is getting bad. It's already raining hard and I'm sure thunder and lightning will follow. I couldn't bear the thought of Clary still at the construction site, possibly hurt.

What if I found her unconscious on the floor? I shudder to shake the thought from my head. I finally reach the construction site and run to the building, slipping and sliding under mud. _"CLARY!" _I yell for her, but the only response is my echo. I run around the building, checking for her. Then I reach the front where the stairs are.

I am careful but quick to walk up the stairs. The floor is huge, but I glance in every room. I come across a room with a door and try the knob, but it's jammed. I pound on the door. "CLARY?" I wait for a moment, hesitant to leave.

But then I hear a small noise over the sound of rain and thunder, a small light at the end of a tunnel. I pause for a moment, but I know that that has to be Clary.

* * *

I immediately look for something to break the doorknob, and find a hammer lying on the floor, the work of a lousy construction worker. I whack the doorknob hard and it comes off clean.

I push the door open and see Clary huddled in a corner. She looks so scared, so vulnerable. I run to her and help her up, pulling her into an embrace. Her arms don't wrap around me, but she leans on me for a few seconds for support. I can hear her sobbing loudly. But suddenly she pushes me back.

With a very shaky voice, she yells, "I hate you!" She runs past me.

I stand in that position in silence, looking at a wall. My gimmicks to try to make her job hard have crossed the line. _Oh Jace, what the hell have you done?_

* * *

**So guys... as most of you know... school's starting... and I'm only going to be able to post on the weekends... and I'm sorry for I'm gonna put you through... But I really need to do it...**

**I don't want any hate here! Or any 'update soon's because that's not what the review section is for... Just tell me if you liked it or not...**

**So I'll see you later...**

**Bye**

**Lots of love,**

**~Sunia and Joham XOXOXOX**


	14. The Last one

**Hi guysss! I'm sorry to say... But I am deleting this story... If someone wants to rewrite it or continue from here... then I'll give it to you... just PM me... Or I can give the plot for the whole thing... Thanks for your support... It's just getting too much work for me... Sorry... **

**Love,**

**TheMortalCup**

**p.s I think I'm gonna stick to one-shots**


	15. okay

**okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! So guys... Somebody gave me an idea... do you want me to just tell you how the story progresses and just explain what happens through them? Or does somebody still want to write them ahead...**


End file.
